epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MC Fawful/Sakura Minamoto VS Sayori. MC Fawful Rap Battles
Well, this was a doozy to make. Welcome to my first rap battle that isn't Nintendo VS Anything! I'm planning on making a video in the future of the battle, so enjoy the beats and the lyrics while you can! Anyways... "Main protagonist of Zombie Land Saga, Sakura Minamoto, battles member of the Doki Doki Literature Club, Sayori, in a battle of two high-schoolers whose death made them popular on the internet. However, a third high-schooler associated with death may appear..." Beat is Time Wild: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSyftS5FXxk) (0:16) Sayori: What the heck? Yazawa’s love child stepping up to Doki’s best? Just your first episode makes me Cy! Bring your A-Games, Ms. Damsel in Distress! Thrilling the audience with my Iron lines! Killing you on the track, there’s no coming back! Guess you’ll be the second of the Franchouchou to suffer a heart attack! (0:30) Sakura: I’m going to now diss a “cinnamon bun” that’s as sweet as her fanbase? You can’t MAPPA out my plans to beat this wreck of a pretty face! Iron lines, girl? Best remember not to mess with me on death metal! Dead or alive, your wannabe RPG can’t get on my level! (0:45) Sayori: You wanna Melee, wannabe? Everyone will be happy once I beat you! I’m an MC! Your lame rap battle truly shows you’re number 2! You can’t find any happiness when I’m flowing, file yourself out! Stabbing rhymes, take it from Yuri! Like your intro, I’ll hear you scream and shout! Your Reality will be no more once you’re off the phone screens! Let me nutshell your show: The Walking Dead meets My Little Pony! So while my fame’s taller than a Lily, you’re getting played: D-DLC! You’ll black out like Natsuki’s eyes! Leave you with a second hole, see? (1:13) Sakura: Female Chester Bennington is like Monika, a hack! Yo, Scott Cawthon called! He says he wants his horror quartet back! You’ve got a paper-thin plot, that gives Natsuki’s chest a challenger! I’m fly like the Nice Bird that’s soon gonna hit your heart! ''' '''You’ve Gata chance of winning smaller than your Literature Club! Your anime looking style makes me glad your only a dub! Hip-hopping on the beat! Calling me the Walking Dead? Man, not the time! Since being forced to look at Yuri’s death seems to show the true grimes! (1:41) Sayori: Don’t wanna hang around here? Kotaro should’ve left you dead! My fame’s Steaming hot! While your fans, like you, are left for dead! I got flows like a squid, even when it’s dried up! You’re tiny and weak like Romero! But more of a sourpuss! You’ll be Saab-ing your makeup off, cause it’s no shock you’ll lose to me, son! There’s no Fun watching your (A)nimation! You’re senseless like Yamada! So here’s my final line before my verse is done, You won’t be the second anime girl I've seen to be killed by a truck! ' '(2:10) Sakura: Why you! Your group of Deres couldn’t beat Franchouchou! Cause there’s no one else you like to hang around, (ha!) do you? I got to perform in a Castle, you’re stuck with 3 other girls throughout the day! Your game’s a pile of Junk, yo! You don’t deserve to even have a frame! You’ll get smacked, fully cracked, and whacked like a Mac! You’re just a bootleg Yume Nikki! ‘Cept you won’t be coming back! So, I’ve finished this visual novel! Here’s one last thing that should be told! Prepare a helmet for when you’re hung a second time and I take the Men-gold! *the beat fades out, and two red eyes slowly fade in as Broken Sky ( fades in* (0:05) ???: This battle is rotten, and these two who are making it rot deserve to die. Someone has to step in, so why not me?! I am justice, and when this is done, I’ll write their names in the Death Note! *the figure reveals himself to be-* (0:21) Light Yagami: Pico’s song shows a bigger threat than Animerican Idol, And a fanbase that thinks increasing girls’ cute level is vital! You’ll be taking the L, you’re nowhere Near victory! And the pen is mightier than the sword, Cinnamon, you should’ve learned from Yuri! While I get a live-action and 37 episodes, you’re nothing, But the slave of Hitler’s anime side and Kotaro Tatsumi! Dropping bars and the Death Note like my name was Ryuk! I’m a Kira spitting Killer lines where these girls get their death due! Force you to Jump with my scares that Sakura here can only dream of! While Franchouchou’s babyish as it’s name, I get a Japanese musical! Writing sick lines with your names, you’ll meet your demise! Chipping slowly at your force, cupcakes won’t save your life! Nico and Female Bandana Dee can’t even see the light! While Mina’s thrown up by a truck, I’m fly as a kite! Like the amount of my run years, know that you’ll be coming second! That’s right, I beat these two sweethearts in just forty seconds! (1:04) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MC FAWFUL! *the logo is shot by the officer from Zombie Land Saga and falls over* UGH! COME ON! RAP BATTLES... Comment who you think won and who should battle next! If you have any questions about lyric meanings, comment that down below too! Fun fact before I go: This was originally gonna be Kenny from South Park against Sakura, but was scrapped since I had already written for another South Park battle, Kirby VS Cartman. (Hint for the next MC Fawful Rap Battle: Freshy Kanal's latest battle meets ERB Season 4) Category:Blog posts